Logan Lemon
Logan is Nephew of Levi Seventeen and the Yellow Ranger of The Rescuers. Personality He is Writing the first section of the page here. Relationships To See Logan's relationships, click Here. Kirenger= :"Gorenger!" ―Transformation announcement *Kirenger **Attacks ***'Gorenger Hurricane' Appearances: |-| DenziYellow= :"Denziman!"―Transformation announcement *DenziYellow **Denzi Punch Appearances |-| VulPanther= :"Sun Vulcan!" ―Transformation announcement *VulPanther **Rolling Panther Appearances: |-| GoggleYellow= :"Goggle-V! ―Transformation announcement *GoggleYellow **Ribbon Sparks Appearances: |-| DynaYellow= :"Dynaman!" ―Transformation announcement *DynaYellow **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: |-| Yellow4= :"Bioman!" ―Transformation announcement *Yellow4 (Male) **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge Appearances: |-| Yellow Flash= :"Flashman! ―Transformation announcement *Yellow Flash (Male) **Prism Batons Appearances: |-| Yellow Mask= :"Maskman!" ―Transformation announcement *Yellow Mask (Male) **Shadow Clone **Life Aura Appearances: |-| Yellow Lion= :"Liveman!" ―Transformation announcement *Yellow Lion **Lion Bazooka Appearances: |-| Yellow Turbo= :"Turboranger!" *Yellow Turbo **Combination Attack Appearances: |-| FiveYellow= :"Fiveman! ―Transformation announcement *FiveYellow **Weapons ***Five Blaster ***Melody Tact ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: |-| Yellow Owl= :"Jetman!" ―Transformation announcement *Yellow Owl **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword Appearances: |-| TigerRanger= :"Zyuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *TigerRanger **Saber Daggers Appearances: |-| KirinRanger= :"Dairanger!" ―Transformation announcement *KirinRanger **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Qilin 9-Part Whip ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Heavenly Time Star: Time Reversal ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot Appearances: |-| NinjaYellow= :"Kakuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *NinjaYellow **Secret Sword Kakuremaru Appearances: |-| OhYellow= :"Ohranger!" ―Transformation announcement *OhYellow (Male) **Weapons ***Twin Baton ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightspeed: Splash Illusion ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 22, 31 |-| Yellow Racer= :"Carranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Yellow Racer (Male) **Gokai Kurumagic Attack Appearances: |-| MegaYellow= :"Megaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MegaYellow (Male) **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Sling ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 4 Appearances: |-| GingaYellow= :"Gingaman! ―Transformation announcement *GingaYellow **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Knives **Attacks ***Howl of Thunder ***Thunder Sweep ***Flash of Ginga Appearances: |-| GoYellow= :"Gogo-V!" ―Transformation announcement *GoYellow **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***Go Blaster **Attacks ***Brothership Smash Appearances: Rescuers Ep. 19 & and Live Show |-| TimeYellow= :"Timeranger!" ―Transformation announcement *TimeYellow **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolVulcan]] ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender Appearances: |-| GaoYellow= :"Gaoranger!" ―Transformation announcement *GaoYellow **Eagle Sword **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword Appearances: |-| HurricaneYellow= :"Hurricaneger!" ―Transformation announcement *HurricaneYellow **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru ***Quake Hammer **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: |-| AbareYellow= :"Abaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *AbareYellow (Male) **Weapons ***Aba Laser ***Ptera Daggers ***Dino Bomber **Attacks ***Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite Appearances: |-| DekaYellow= :"Dekaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *DekaYellow (Male) **D-Shot **D-Stick Appearances: |-| MagiYellow= :"Magiranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MagiYellow **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick ****Bowgun **Spells ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Yellow Thunder Appearances: |-| Bouken Yellow= :"Boukenger!" ―Transformation announcement *Bouken Yellow (Male) **Weapons ***Bucket Scoopers ***Scope Shot ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Scooper Phantom ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: |-| GekiYellow= Default= :"Gekiranger!" ―Transformation announcement *GekiYellow (Male) **Weapons ***GekiTonfa ****GekiTonfa Long Baton **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Fierce Ki Infusion Appearances: |-| Super Mode= :"Super Ranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Super GekiYellow (Male) **Weapons ***Transformation Grip Super GekiClaw **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Super Cheetah Strike Appearances: |-| Go-On Yellow= :"Go-Onger!" ―Transformation announcement *Go-On Yellow (Male) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Racing Bullet Appearances: |-| Shinken Yellow= :"Shinkenger!" ―Transformation announcement *Shinken Yellow (Male) **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Land Slicer (deleted scene) **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: |-| Gosei Yellow= :"Goseiger!" ―Transformation announcement *Gosei Yellow (Male) **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush **Weapons ***Landick Claw Appearances: |-| Yellow Buster= :"Go-Busters!" ―Transformation announcement *Yellow Buster (Male) **Transformation Devices ***Morphin Brace **Weapons ***Sougan Blade Appearances: |-| ToQ 3gou= :"ToQger!" ―Transformation announcement *ToQ 3gou (Male) **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Yellow Ressha Appearances: |-| KiNinger= :"Ninninger!" ―Transformation announcement *KiNinger **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***KiNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Dumpmaru ***Goton Shuriken |-| Big One= :"JAKQ!" ―Transformation announcement *Big One **Big Baton **Big Bomber Attacks *Big One Finisher Appearances: |-| Battle Cossack= :"Battle Fever!" ―Transformation announcement *Battle Cossack **Command Bat **Penta Force **Cossack Hurricane Kick Appearances: |-| ChangeMermaid= *ChangeMermaid **Mermaid Attack Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 32, 35 - Blue Dolphin= *Blue Dolphin This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 45. - ShishiRanger= *ShishiRanger (female version) **Great Wheel Blade This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 43. - NinjaWhite= *NinjaWhite **Secret Sword Kakuremaru This form is exclusive to a promotional presentation for Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. - NinjaBlack= *NinjaBlack (female version) **Weapons ***Secret Sword Kakuremaru **Hidden Style Attacks ***Shooting Star This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 3. - MegaSilver= *MegaSilver (female version) **Silver Blazer Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 17, 18 - GingaRed= *GingaRed **Mane of Fire Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 48, Zyuohger Episode 29 - GaoWhite= *GaoWhite **Belle Claw Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 3, Gokaiger vs. Gavan - DekaRed= *DekaRed (female version) This form is exclusive to a Gokaiger Stageshow. - MagiRed= *MagiRed (female version) **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Jii Magika This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 2. - MagiMother= *MagiMother **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Gokai Jijiru This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 44. - Bouken Pink= *Bouken Pink **Hydro Shooter This form is exclusive to . - Zubaan= *Great Sword Man Zubaan (female version) This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 37. - GekiRed= *GekiRed (female version) **Weapons ***GekiSaber **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Gun-Gun Bullet Appearances: |-| Go-On Red= Go-Onger! *Go-On Red |-| Shinken Red= Shinkenger! **Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou Appearances: |-| Kyoryu Black= :"Kyoryuger!" *Kyoryu Black This form is exclusive to Appearances